plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grave Buster (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Grave Buster. 225px |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Guardian |tribe = Vine Trick |ability = Destroy a Gravestone. |flavor text = "MUST. DESTROY. GRAVES."}} Grave Buster is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the tricks. It costs 2 to plant and has the purpose of destroying a zombie inside the gravestone, preventing their effects from triggering and destroying that zombie. The destroyed grave will expose the zombie under it for a few seconds to display what zombie it was before the zombie destroys itself. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Vine Trick *'Abilities:' Destroy a Gravestone. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description "MUST. DESTROY. GRAVES." Update history Update 1.8.26 * Description change: Quotation marks have been added to the start of its description text as well as the end. Strategies With This card is ideal for any Guardian deck, as it can easily take out Gravestone zombies, which most of those zombies tend to be dangerous, such as Rodeo Gargantuar or Jester. It is really useful to bring against Sneaky Classes which has the most Gravestones, while Beastly has the least amount of Gravestone zombies. If you do play against Immortica, Grave Buster may or may not be useless as she is the only Zombie Hero that can play the least amount of Gravestone zombies. If possible, try not use a Grave Buster immediately upon seeing a gravestone, as certain gravestone zombies are considerably manageable, such as Smelly Zombie or Stealthy Imp, mainly due to their low amount of strength or health, unless your plant hero is at low health, where you can use it on any gravestone present as a last resort. Try to get a basic idea of what kinds of gravestone zombies are present in the zombie hero's deck, as you may know when to use it. Such ideas include how much brains conserved and how many gravestones are played this turn may help predict how much brains it is spent on that zombie to know what zombie could it be. This trick is a great counter against Headstone Carver and s, as Headstone Carver's boost to the emerged Gravestone zombie can become useless, since the gravestone will be destroyed. Tomb Raiser Zombie's spawned gravestones can be managed easily with a use of this trick. This card is the perfect counter against In-Crypted, as the plant hero knows exactly what's in the Gravestone, thus preventing special abilities being played and leaving a lane empty for strong fighters. A good way to not misuse the card on a weaker targets is to pay close attention to how many brains are being used for that Tombstone. Like above, Smelly Zombie and Stealthy Imp cost about 3 brains, and they're quite manageable, but then there are Gravestone zombies that are very powerful, which are expensive, so like said before, pay close attention to brains being used as well as what lane it is being played. Against Be aware that only Wall-Knight, Spudow, , and Grass Knuckles can use this trick, meaning that you don't have to worry too much about this when fighting against other plant heroes. Because each hero can only bring 4 of the same cards, it is usually rare that a Guardian Hero would play Grave Buster and unable to use it on more than 4 Gravestone zombies. If you may notice that the hero could play it, try to play multiple gravestones so that the Plant Hero have to guess with one has the more dangerous zombie in it. Gallery GBNew.png|Grave Buster's statistics Grave Buster (PvZH).png|HD Grave Buster GraveBusterCard.PNG|Card GraveBusterH.png|Grave Buster destroying a grave CitronHeroPackPvZHv1.8.26.jpg|Grave Buster on Citron's Hero Pack Old GraveBusterDesc.png|Grave Buster's statistics GraveBusterCards.png|Card GraveBusterSil.png|Grave Buster's silhouette GraveBusterGets.png|The player receiving Grave Buster from a Premium Pack Grave_buster.png|The player receiving Grave Buster from a Premium Pack Spudow_Ally_Pack_Promotion.png|Grave Buster on Spudow's Ally Pack Gravebuster_silhouette.png|Grave Buster's silhouette Receiving Grave Buster.png|The player receiving Grave Buster from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its description is the only one which is made of only capital letters and periods. *On its card, it looks like it is busting a grave in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is also busting a grave in a different perspective than in-game. *Grave Buster's design is based on Plants vs. Zombies 2,'' ''unlike the first game. ru:Могильный разрушитель Category:Tricks Category:Plants Category:Vine cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants